Just a Jealous Guy
by BornThisWay
Summary: Melina and John Morrison are finally back together. Yet how is Melina dealing with the consequences of her mistakes? Based loosely around the song 'Jealous Guy' by John Lennon. Gratuitous language & adult content with a somewhat happy ending.


This is the result of much banter on the topic of a certain wrestler's biography. It features gratuitous language. Pars in italics reflect the view of said wrestler **NOT** the author.

Bold italics are lyrics. Jealous Guy is the property of John Lennon and it's respective owners. To set the mood for this piece properly, please youtube the version by Casey James:

www dot you tube dot com/watch?v=G7k2xt2liF4&feature=related

If you're a John&Melina Shipper, join our team of Shippers at

www dot twitter dot com/JM_Shippers! Just replace the 'dots' with actual '.''s.

I own nothing but an overactive imagination.

* * *

Melina Perez sat perched upon the window sill, bathed in a wash of moonlight that filtered through the trees. A small smile danced at the corner of her mouth as her boyfriend John Hennigan snorted in his sleep.

Boyfriend.

Being able to use that term once again was a blessing and she knew it.

_**I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast.**_

They were in Richmond, Virginia.

It felt strange to be back on the road after spending so much time out with injury. She had insisted that she be able to tag along on this trip though, for two reasons. One, she knew John was being drafted back to Monday Night Raw. Two, she knew that leaving John in the same arena as Dave Batista was never a good idea, whatever the circumstances.

John was prone to somewhat irrational bouts of jealously where her former … partner - for lack of a better term - was involved.

_**I began to lose control, I began to lose control.**_

She remembered it like it was yesterday.

The attraction.

The familiar spark she felt with John wasn't there with him.

She dismissed it at first. Surely it would come in time.

Things with Dave were always an adventure. John was safe, predictable.

Dave was a live wire John was comfortable. Dave was always on edge.

John was never far away, even after she crushed his heart into a misshapen pulp.

Dave was a mistake.

_**I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you cry.**_

Flashes of broken memories began to flash before her eyes.

Meeting John for the first time. Their first kiss. Their final kiss.

John's blank expression as she dutifully tried to explain to him what had happened. That she still loved him. That she just wasn't _in _love with him.

Tears streaming down her own face as he sat motionless, still as stone. The stabbing pain of regret as he silently stood and walked away.

It was more than a month before they spoke again.

_**Oh no, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just a jealous guy.**_

Soft snores sounded throughout the room as the former champion rolled onto his stomach. Stretching out his arm he searched instinctively for his lover. The guilt she had already been feeling intensified, her need to physically be there for him eclipsed by the emotion beating she was giving herself.

His mumbled questioning cut through the stifling tension in the tepid air. "Mina?"

"I'm here," she choked out with a whisper. "I'm here. Go back to sleep."

The expression on his face resembled a frown. "K."

_**I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore.**_

A cold chill ran through her as John rolled on to his side. The sudden visual of his back reminded her of betrayal.

Her betrayal of him.

Dave's betrayal of his wife.

The stares. The whispers. The rumours.

Melina cringed.

How John could take her back after all they had been through astounded her.

He deserved so much better.

_**I was shivering inside, I was shivering inside.**_

John had cradled her selflessly upon the release of Dave's book. Wiped away her tears. Convinced her she was still worthy of a man's love.

His love.

Even though they had both known it was coming, seeing life breathed into those hateful words had made things a million times worse.

"_I banged Melina. John Hennigan didn't like it, but what the fuck is he going to do?" _

She doubled over, clutching at her stomach. She tasted bile, sick to the point of despair as her mind dredged up buried memories.

"_My life isn't going to get any better than it is now, and it can't get lower than I was earlier in my life, so yes, I banged her."_

In retrospect, Death would have been a more welcome friend.

_**I didn't mean to hurt you ... **_

John was livid.

It had taken more than five wrestlers to pull them apart the first time. Another six to hold him back the next.

He was determined to make Dave as miserable as he had been.

What he hadn't accounted for was the Animal's incredible sense of self loathing. Dave hated himself. He hated when he had become.

He relished and revelled in the hate of others. When John had attacked him he had laughed. He knew exactly which buttons to push and when. John had played right into his little game and the Animal had rejoiced.

Sex was his weapon of choice.

Metaphorically speaking, he held a knife to Melina's throat the entire time they were together.

I_** was trying to catch your eyes, though that you was trying to hide.**_

Her lips tasted salty. Tears.

Retribution perhaps? Penance. Comeuppance.

She was destined to relive the disgust and feel the weight of her mistakes forever. She still struggled to understand her own motivations.

Purgatory.

Only once had she experienced anything close to Heaven.

Her Nirvana lay only in John's arms.

_**I was swallowing my pain, I was swallowing my pain.**_

Melina blinked, crying out in surprise as the light flipped on. Covering her eyes she withdrew, trying to adjust to the fluorescence.

"Melina," John yawned, eyes half shut with sleep. "It's 2am. Come to bed."

The light went out.

He lay atop of the sheets as she moved toward him meekly, sliding in beside him. He drew her in, laying an arm over her hip. Their hands connected, fingers interlocking. Whispered goodnights fell like a deck of cards on a windy day; haphazardly, whimsically, beautifully broken.

_**I didn't mean ...**_

John kissed her neck. Her forehead. Her hair. He knew she sought absolution.

He accepted her for her flaws. Her faults. Her mistakes.

He loved her anyway.

He had been burnt. Cast aside. Yet he had never wanted perfection.

He had only ever wanted her.

Tomorrow, he would convince her of that fact all over again.

He held hope for their future.

He was just a jealous guy.

* * *

_Please review._


End file.
